


Chocolate chips for family

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash Friday, Post BoFA, implied Fpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's waiting. And there's baking while waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate chips for family

“Mama, so you think mum will return today?”

“I do not just think so, I'm positive she will” between a roll and a hard press in the dough, Nori continued “Today is our special day. Talin be a good dwarfling and pass me the chocolate chips.”

Talin hopped down from the stool and run to the pantry in search of the sweet ingredient his mama requested. Luckily for him, the envelope containing it was on one of the lower shelves. He picked it up and run back to his privileged seat next to his mama while asking out loud “What is special about today?”

Nori chuckled at the exuberance displayed by her child in climbing up the piece of furniture and, as he looked up at her waiting for an answer, she blew some flour all over his nose.  
The sneeze she was expecting came right after.

“You couldn't possibly remember last year or the previous ones, 'cause you're still a snotty dwarfling” at her words, Talin puffed out his cheeks “but today is one of the most important anniversary for our family.”

“Mama, what's an anniversary?” Talin questioned sheepishly.

“An anniversary is when you commemorate year after year something that's happened.” Nori sprinkled the dough with chocolate chips and kneaded it “And before you ask what happened, I'll answer you straight away. Many years ago, even before you were born, your mum and I weren't a family. Then one day, after lots of adventures with all your aunts against a dragon and the recapture of Erebor, your mum fought her hardest battle. You see Talin, for how much of a big bear she is, your mum really is the shyest dwarrow I know in this kind of situations. She waited a lot before asking me out, and I did spend all that time laughing at her expense.”

As the mix finally satisfied her, Nori took a knife and cut the dough in heart shaped pieces before arranging them on a metal tray.

“So this anniversary-thing is about mum asking you out?” Talin looked up at his mama, clear eyes enthralling her while his hands wandered toward the dough.

Nori swatted the little hand away “Not about that. It's about the day I finally consented to become your mother's consort.”

“You what mama?” the dwarfling did not understand the obscure words.

“I married your mum.” Nori dead-panned as she finished placing the future cookies on the tray.

“And why I don't remember it?” Talin hopped down from the stool to follow his mama who was taking the tray to cook at the fireplace.

“'Cause you weren't there. You little baby come later.” Nori knelt down and pinched his cheek with hands still dusty from flour, before kissing him “And now go wash and change in something more presentable.”

“You play dirty mama.” Talin tried to wipe the kiss and the flour with his sleeve before running to his room “I'll get back at you!”

“Just try.” She humoured him, smiling all the while.  
Cleansing her hands, Nori waited. She rearranged something here and something there in the main room of the house.

The fire was warm, the cookies were baking, and she felt happier than she had been in months.

The embassy had been long gone and was scheduled to return that day, and her wife with them.

After the quest, Nori had took on a semi-legal activity of her own, more for the fun of it than for necessity. Also, it was amusing to rile up Dwalin, chief of the royal guards. The dwarrowdams had been dancing around each other for long, but Nori would not be the first one to cave in if only to see the bald dwarrowdam turn scarlet during their most awkward encounters.

As time went by, Dwalin become more comfortable with Nori's presence and troublesome personality till she found the guts to properly court the ex-thief.

One day much later, in front of a batch of cookies with chocolate chips just baked by Nori, Dwalin asked for her hand in marriage and she did accept.

A knocking on the door awakened Nori from her reverie.

She almost flew to the threshold and threw it open “I've been waiting for you.”

With a knowing smile on her face, Dwalin answered “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I can fluff.
> 
> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
